FY SCARINESS!
by GothicFAED
Summary: Little kiddies should shy away from this...while it's not...really graphic...it's not...age appropriate either...I'd suggest that delicate-minded people shy away from this..


Note: Um...yes...lawnmowers...still....going...BWAH! This is a random quote...page thing...let me explain...this was written last year...Think of it like this...  
  
Let's say the entire main cast of Fuushigi Yugi...got drunk off their asses...and...then started talking...you'd get something sort of like this...  
  
And if it helps that's pretty much how they were written...now, I need to type up my drunked scrawl in red pen  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tamahome: [Looking at Taitsukun] AHHHHHHHHHH! Sandwich!  
  
Mitsukake: I'm too sexy for my shorts...too sexy for my...uh...guys...what're shorts???  
  
Tamahome: I'm a lumberjack, and that's okay, I work all night and I sleep all day...  
  
Tama: I'm scared!  
  
Chichiri: I don't know how to pull the rabbit outta the hat!! DAMN YOU MIDGET CHILDREN!!!  
  
Chiriko: I are stupppiiiid!  
  
Mitsukake: Hey! That was MY idea! I think...I'm too sexy for my car, I'm too sexy for my carrrrrrrrrrrrrr....lalalala...I...have a car?  
  
Chiriko: You...have a car?  
  
Chichiri: I am naked lalalalalalalalalalalala!  
  
Mitsukake: I'm too sexy for mah cat too sexy for my cat...I'm sorry Tama...  
  
Tama: woof!  
  
Tasuki: Mama! Look! It's snowing!  
  
Mitsukake: Did I mention I have a teddy bear? His name's Mr. Cuddlesz!  
  
Hotohori: I like spandex! I'm ugly!  
  
Tasuki: spandex fetish! WHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Hotohori [sighs]: Everyone is lovlier than me...  
  
Nuriko: I'm straight!  
  
Taitsukun: Tasuki-chan, I love you!  
  
Tasuki: *giggles*  
  
Tomo: I'd like to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee underrrrrrrrrrrrr the seeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa in an octopusesssssssssssssssss gaaaaaaaaaaaarrdddddddeeennnn in the shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Mitsukake: I'm a pretty butterfly!  
  
Tasuki: Bufferfly! Bufferfly!  
  
Miaka: Work it! Now tone those legs! Up and down and up and down, one two three four, touch the ground! Alright! You're doing great!  
  
Tamahome: Who's she talking to...?  
  
Taitsukun: Whatevvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Soi: Actually, I do not mule drugs across the American border from Mexico...I've never even DONE drugs before...I'm also a virgin.  
  
Taitsukun: Let me do your makeup!  
  
Miaka: Y'know what...I'm not hungry...  
  
Tamahome: When I really sat down and thought about it, I realized that Miaka's just a cheap prostitute and I'm actually gay and hopelessly in love with Mitsukake...  
  
Mitsukake: No, you're wrong...I don't like men...  
  
Tomo: *Chirp Chirp*!  
  
Taitsukun: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and wiiiittyyy and  
  
All: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Miaka: I am a racehorse...  
  
Chichiri: A racewhore...can...people do that...?  
  
Nakago: Yes.  
  
Suzaku: The Color DUKE! THE COLORS!  
Suzaku [in different voice]: I'm colorblind kid!  
  
Tomo: Clamshells, chum and fish paste!  
  
Chichiri: That's a blowpop...THAT'S A BLOWPOP!  
  
Chiriko: Mr. Willllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn!!!  
  
Mitsukake:Peeeeeeeeeeni...erm...Deeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!  
  
Soi: I would like to add that I am fully bendable...  
  
Tasuki: If only I could be a pigfarmer...then I would be full of joy...I love piggie-wiggies!  
  
Hikitsu: I am pete the pirate! PETE THE PIRATE I TELL YOU!  
  
Tomite: I have a bladder problem...and I've been dealing with it for several years...I thought I could do it by myself...I didn't think it was a big deal...then, I went to see a doctor...and he said that with help, I could be all better...He said...My body just grew too big for my bladder to handle...so now I take a Pull-Ups For Big Girls, and I've been sober for 3 years...  
  
Hikitsu: His point is, don't do drugs, have unprotected sex, or drink and drive...  
Or else...you'll end up getting a ticket and getting pregnant from having three-way sex with a French Prostitute and a police officer on the Canadian border...and maybe get SUVs...  
  
Chiriko: This is the atmosphere, this is the Earth's crust, and these are my breasts!  
  
Tasuki: Oooo. Pretty!  
  
Tama:* Moo* I have tension in my lower back...  
  
Chiriko: Tasuki had puppies...and...wait...are...those puppies?  
  
Tamahome: After the sex stopped, I had to learn to love myself...and my pillow...  
  
Mitsukake: You WHORE! You mean this???  
  
Tamahome: MR.POUFFLES!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Hotohori: I are not am PILLOW, see?  
  
Miaka: And after he stopped loving me, I learned to blow myself...  
  
Nuriko: Wait...no...that's my tounge...BAD!  
  
[everyone stops and stares at Nuriko]  
  
Nuriko: No...I didn't give her oral sex...If I did, I'd be a lesbian, and ya see...the thing is...I'm really a man...a transvestite man...I dress like a woman, look like a woman, acts like a woman, talk like a really annoying woman! I'm really gay...and in violating her...I would be [sits and ponders this] [begins to cry] Chichiri come here and sexually please me, I am undecided!!!  
  
Keisuke: I'm too sexy for myself, too sexy for myself...AHH!  
  
Miaka: Not for me...  
  
Keisuke: But...you're my sister! KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AWAY DEMON!!!!!!!! AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Tetsya:...I swear, I didn't so it...  
  
Hikitsu: I'm popeye the sailor man...I'm popeye the sailor man *TOOT TOOT*  
  
Miaka: Rape me, Rape me, My friend, Rape me, Rape me again  
  
Chichiri: I'm busy!!!  
  
Hikitsu: Brandy, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be, but my life, my love and my lady, is the sea...la  
  
Tomite: I'm part of the KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Hikitsu: Changing my name to Brandy now!  
  
Tomite: I like Elizabeth better...  
  
Taitsukun: Are the Nyan-Nyan's children? Are they legally considered children? Is child pornography illegal here? How about midget pornography? Coz you know, if I set up a camera and a bench, I could get some really good footage of them-------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The author has decided to stop the story here, because the rest of the material is innapropriate and...actually I never finished...^^;;whoops...besides...I think there's more than alchohol abuse going on there 


End file.
